


For Just One Night Let's Only Think About Love - DIRTY Version

by UglySandwich



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cowboy puns, F/F, Honeymoon, Riding, Vaginal Sex, really bad cowboy puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglySandwich/pseuds/UglySandwich
Summary: Garnet wants to try one last wedding ritual, even though there’s so much happening with Steven and the Diamonds. This is the version of my previous drabble that includes nsfw content, but they're married so it's wholesome I guess? I'm so tired of making excuses for smut, just feckin read it.





	For Just One Night Let's Only Think About Love - DIRTY Version

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT I jsut realized I included the barn but the barn was smashed literally in the episode this is based on, but I'm not changing it because I'm running late for work. Just have it as it is.

_I need you._

_There are things that must be done and people who need us._

_But I held off this whole time just so we could do this tonight. They’ll be okay, Ruby. Think of how wet we’re getting. The Diamonds won’t like it. Shouldn’t we fix this?_

“Garnet? Won’t you be staying to help me explain?”

Garnet was knocked out of her fantasies by her adopted son’s voice. Her face flushed. Had she been this far away from the group a few minutes ago? The Diamonds looked at her funny, so did Amethyst and Pearl. Had they all noticed how distracted she was? She cleared her throat and told him, “no, I can’t. I have a mission to- to gather a corrupted gem? Yes. I must go.”

“But Garn-“ Pearl’s voice cut off as the warp pad whisked Garnet away. 

As the stream carried her up and out, she had to think about where to go next. The battlefield? No, they’d find her there. The barn? What if Lapis and Peridot reform and come home? Finally she thought of a place that reminded them of home, reminded them of their love when it first bloomed. Mask Island, and the cave they spent all those nights in. The place they first performed this ritual, even.

“They’ll never find me here,” said one voice as it began to break into two. Ruby and Sapphire stepped off the warp pad, holding hands.

Delicate frost, woven in intricate patterns flowed across the ground in a typical Sapphire courtship ritual. Back before the crackdown on fusion and mating and love, Sapphires would do this to show off just how skilled and detailed they were. Some even did it to be more entrancing, to prove they were unattainable and simply too good for the mating pool. This Sapphire, however, did it out of love. She’d never done this before Ruby came into her life and it was a reminder that the red gem would always be the only one.

Ruby countered that by turning all the ice into dew, melting it and melting Sapphire’s heart in the process. The dew began to turn into steam, shrouding them in clouds as they began to waltz. This was the beauty they could create together. And now, they were about to make something else together.

Love.

Sapphire guided her lover into the cave. When Ruby lit a small fire, the light illuminated the cave and paintings in red and blue were revealed. Early humans painted them on these walls, telling a story of lesbian goddesses and their mission to bring love to the planet Earth. They two of them showed humans there was more to sex than simply breeding- it could be for bonding, for fun, for love. And thus, romance had been invented. It was nice to remember they invented this ritual while they were performing it. It made it feel special.

When Sapphire finally got the urge to speak, she whispered, “I missed this. I missed you.” Then she twirled, her sleeves and pant legs flaring. Ice and snow blew out from underneath the layers of clothing as the tux disappeared, and it left her in nothing but lingerie and her gloves. She took her partner’s hand and guided them down to the cave floor.

“My wife… Wow, I can’t believe I can say that now,” the red gem mused, kissing Sapphire’s gem and placing it where her heart would be if she had one. “What’s your plan? What do you want me to shapeshift?” she asked, gently rubbing patterns on Sapphire’s lower stomach. She could feel her partner’s breath hitch, despite her not needing air.

Sapphire pressed her lips against Ruby’s ear, making her blush an even brighter red. “I want to ride you.”

She allowed Ruby just a few more moments to touch her. She really liked bottoming, and being the first to come. She bounced back after an orgasm much quicker than her partner and could get back to returning the favor in due time. This time, however, it was going to be different.

Oh, but those fingers. Sapphire might have started drooling had she not held it together for her wife. Ruby didn’t dare touch between her thighs though, exactly where she knew Sapphire wanted her. The blue gem was splayed open, revealing her wet panties for her wife and all the paintings to see, but there was no gratification. She supposed she’d have to take matters into her own hands.

“Sit back against the wall,” Sapphire commanded, sitting up. She crawled over to where Ruby was sitting, aqua hair brushing the ground as she moved. Then she plopped down on Ruby’s lap, rotating her hips on her thighs. She smiled, a sweet, sentimental, sapphic smile. “You’re already hard for me. I love it, I love you.”

The red gem’s cock had been getting hard underneath the layers of the dress. Desperate to feel her lover against her, she phased her dress off and thrust up into her wife’s lap, who let out a sharp gasp of surprise.

“I was going to suggest some foreplay, but it seems like we’ve both been ready for a while,” the blue gem lilted, before moving her panties to the side. I one quick, bold move, she was sliding down her wife’s shaft.

The beauty in not being human is the ability to withstand pain. Though it ached to move, the look on Ruby’s face made it worth it and kept Sapphire from poofing.

“Shit, Sa-sapphi. So hot,” came the slurred rambling. That was just from sitting idle on her lap. If Sapphire quirked her hips just so… “Oh! Don’t stop!”

Red hands quickly came to life and grasped icy hips to ground them as she thrust up wildly, rocking the gem above her. Sapphire felt like she was in a rodeo, thrown around by a bucking bull. But with time, she began to feel a little more of that divine friction, and wanted to roll her hips with her partner’s rhythm. Soon after, she was close.

“Ruby, Ruby, oh my stars!” Sapphire panted, guiding her lover’s hands to her chest. Her lingerie caught fire and exposed blue flesh to the other, and then another moan came from her lips as she felt that flesh be pinched and groped.

Ruby’s hands were all over her and Ruby’s breath was hot right by her ear and she couldn’t take it, she was so close. Ruby had to come first. Ruby was more important, Ruby was the light of her life, Ruby was more deserving of an orgasm. She hated to use her futurevision at a time like this, but she did. And then she knew how to get her partner there, but it was a race against the clock and her own body.

“Ruby,” Sapphire lilted, cupping her partner’s breasts and leaning in to blow cool air in her ear. “I love you so much.”

Ruby let out a moan and pulled the other gem flush against her in an embrace as the thrusting slowed into a sweet, steady pace. Unbeknownst to her, this was all part of a grander plan. “Oh stars, I love you more!”

“You’ve given me this life here on Earth, a life I can’t begin to repay you for,” Sapphire continued, kissing trails down her partner’s neck. “All I have is me, I want to give you all of me.”

Ruby cried out suddenly, and with spastic jerks of her hips, she was coming undone. “Oh! Ohhmystars. Sapphire!”

The gem above her grinned into her lover’s neck, a genuine, heartfelt smile. “My Ruby,” she mumbled. “Was that nice?”

“Not as nice as what I want to do to you.” Ruby chuckled, picking up her tired body and shifting them so Sapphire was laying on the ground. “I can see it in your eye. You want me to make you come, don’t you?”

Sapphire shivered in pleasure as her hands were moved over her head. Another hand slipped between her legs and she gasped just from the friction, spreading her legs to accommodate for the intrusion.

“I know all the ways you want me to touch you,” Ruby said softly, her hand rubbing against wet lips, barely touching her partner. “Leave your hands where they are or you might find out what happens to rebel cowboys that break my rules,” she threatened, before suddenly yanking apart Sapphire’s thighs.

“Let me guess, this town’s only big enough for you?”

“Darn toot’n.” She teased, before focusing on Sapphire’s entrance. She prodded gently, fingers teasing the edge. She knew Sapphire was so close and so sensitive, but she wouldn’t dare let her come. Not yet. She gently smoothed the other hand down Sapphire’s chest to her thigh, where she rubbed gentle circles. Just enough to get her close, but not enough to take her all the way.

“Ruby, oh, Ruby- ah! Hurry, please, I’m so close!”

And then Sapphire did the unthinkable and wrapped her arms around Ruby, who smirked back up at her.

“Guess I’ve got to make you mine, then,” said Ruby in her southern accent, just before raising one of her lover’s legs to her hip, and sliding inside her once more.

“OH! Ruby, please,” came another needy whine as her nails raked down Ruby’s back.

Ruby shapeshifted one of her hands into a vibrator, and pressed it against her clit, drawing moans so close to screams from her.

“Ruby! Ruby I’m going to- I’m going to make the entire Watermelon Village know your name if you don’t stop,” she warned, words interrupted by gasps and moans as her partner began to thrust.

“Let them hear it. I want the whole world to know you’re my wife.”

And with that, Sapphire cried Ruby’s name, her entire body phasing into light.

_Wait, what?_

Ruby looked down at her body, which had begun turning into light as well. They were fusing, she realized, but didn’t want to do much to stop it. That’s why they had sex in the first place, to connect better, to show each other they really wanted to be as one, as Garnet.

And there Garnet laid, one hand shapeshifted into something obscene and coming, screaming her own name.


End file.
